


A Firm Hand

by ficbear



Category: Samurai Warriors, Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors, Warriors Orochi
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Denial, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Intoxication, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pipes - Freeform, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He said you needed a bit of discipline." Ujiyasu chuckles, and the pipe in his teeth sways as he laughs. "And your father knows exactly how I deal with unruly boys like you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Hand

Ujiyasu sits down opposite him, picks up his book again, and carries on reading.

"Hey, Ujiyasu…" Sun Ce shifts against the rope binding him, and the movement only pushes the plug deeper. He bites back a grunt of pleasure as the leather stretches him a little wider. "Aren't you going to fuck me?"

"Sure, eventually." The old man looks up, and reaches across to stroke the tip of his cane along the shaft of Sun Ce's cock, lightly enough that the young man has to strain up against it to really feel its touch. Then the cane swings abruptly down and smacks against his thigh, leaving a vivid red mark in its wake. "But not until I'm satisfied that you've learned your lesson."

Sun Ce grits his teeth and leans back against the table. His thigh is throbbing just as hard as his cock, now, and the pain of it seems to pulse in time with his heartbeat. In time with the ache in his ass, the one that quivers and tenses incessantly around the thickest part of the toy. He's supposed to be learning patience, but right now it just feels like Ujiyasu is trying to drive him mad. Maybe it isn't a lesson at all. Maybe this is just how old men amuse themselves.

"Hey," Sun Ce breaks the silence again, and this time he blanches a little when Ujiyasu looks up. Those eyes look a lot harder now, and a lot less easy-going than they usually do. But he's started this now, and it'll take more than a stern look to discourage him, so Sun Ce pushes on. "Do you really think this is what my old man meant when he said you should take me in hand?"

"He said you needed a bit of discipline." Ujiyasu chuckles, and the pipe in his teeth sways as he laughs. "And your father knows exactly how I deal with unruly boys like you."

That's not really a surprise, but it still takes the wind out of Sun Ce's sails. He lies there, quiet again at least for the moment, and watches the smoke curling up from Ujiyasu's pipe. The scent of it is strange and heavy, and stranger still is the way it hangs in thick interleaved strands, shimmering in the air around the lamps that stand in the corners of the room. He breathes the smoke in deeply, letting it sting his throat and fill his lungs. It feels like he's breathing in Ujiyasu's presence, not just the trails of his pipe. The thought makes Sun Ce laugh. He's starting to sound like his brother.

"You want to share the joke?" Ujiyasu taps him with the cane again.

He hadn't meant to laugh out loud. He shakes his head, watching the light of the lamps blurring a little as his head moves. "No, it's nothing…" He says, and his voice sounds strange, kind of distant and soft. He tries again. "I just…"

Ujiyasu chuckles again. "You lie back and be quiet, boy. Relax and don't fight it."

Relaxing sounds like it should be easy, but the ache in his flesh just keeps growing. It gnaws at him, burning hotter and hotter like the flames of the lamps as they spark and flicker. The smoke looks as if it's circling the flames now, as if the fire is drawing it closer and closer, but never quite close enough to grasp. His muscles throb around the plug, and he shifts restlessly against the table, fidgeting as much as the rope will allow. It feels like the leather inside him is growing hotter along with those flames. It feels thicker somehow, heavier and wider now, like it's pushing in and filling him all over again. He bites his lip, tenses his throat, but a moan spills out anyway.

This time Ujiyasu just looks at him. The old man's eyes look so dark and hot, like coals. Sun Ce squirms against his bonds, pulling at the rope around his wrists. If he could just get a hand free, if he could just touch his cock, just for a moment – just one touch, that's all he needs, but the ropes are firm and his hands stay fixed at his sides where Ujiyasu put them. He closes his eyes. Even then he can still feel the old man's gaze on him, stroking and prodding at him like the touch of that cane, hard and smooth and unforgiving.

At first the hand on his leg doesn't feel real. He keeps his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth and just letting the sensation brush over him. It's only when the rope running between his legs is pulled aside that Sun Ce opens his eyes.

"I…" He trails off as the words run away from him. "Please, I…"

"Quiet," Ujiyasu says, but it sounds more like a reassurance than an order. The old man moves his hand down, and then all at once Sun Ce can feel the plug moving inside him, lighting up every inch of flesh it touches as it leaves him. His mouth opens, but all that comes out is a long, shuddering sigh. He lets his head fall to the side, lets his eyes close again.

"I need…" He groans softly. It's not a plea, nor a demand. The desire just spills from his lips like breath.

"I know what you need, boy." Ujiyasu's hand rests on his stomach, warm and rough, stroking him like he's a skittish animal that needs soothing. He can feel the old man's cock pressing against the mouth of his ass, rubbing against him slowly and firmly, barely even dipping inside him. There are the words to say how much he wants it, but he can't find them. All he can do is lie there and let it happen.

The old man pushes forward, and sensation rushes up suddenly to engulf him. Every bit of skin that Ujiyasu's cock slides against, every bit of muscle spread open and made to yield, everything inside him is burning and singing with pleasure, and it's almost too much to take. He opens his eyes, staring up helplessly at the old man. "I can't…" He gasps, arching up off the table. "I'm… I'm…"

"Breathe," Ujiyasu orders, and this time it does sound like a command. He does as he's told, breathing in time with the slow strokes of the old man's hand on his chest, riding out the feeling second by second. Ujiyasu's touch is steady and firm, as unwavering as his gaze. "Good boy," the old man says, and the praise fills Sun Ce with warmth.

Ujiyasu starts to move inside him, slowly at first, almost gently. It feels like heat is flooding him, like he's being filled with molten iron. His chest rises and falls heavily, and he can see the sweat glistening on it as the old man's pace quickens. Now the iron inside him isn't molten, it's forged as hard as a blade, running him through like a blazing spear, like a tiger's claw, a lion's fang, tearing him wide open. He throws his head back and groans, pleading wordlessly for more.

"Come here," Ujiyasu says, slipping a hand underneath Sun Ce's neck. The other hand moves up to his face, brushing first over his cheek and then his lips. "Open your mouth, boy."

Ujiyasu's fingers slide between his lips, and Sun Ce can't help but groan at the feeling of so much rough, warm flesh taking his mouth. He licks and sucks at the old man's fingers, revelling in the taste of them, in the feeling of those thick fingers pressing down against his tongue, stroking along the roof of his mouth to the back of his throat, claiming every bit of him all at once. He moans around Ujiyasu's fingers, and the old man's groan is like an echo of the noises welling up inside him, just as hungry but so much deeper, so much rougher, so much harder. When those fingers finally pull back they're slick and glistening with saliva, and as they wrap around Sun Ce's cock it's as if he can feel the heat of his own mouth engulfing him, wet and tight and merciless. He arches up away from the table again, but Ujiyasu pushes him down firmly, holds him in place with one hand on his chest and one stroking relentlessly over his shaft, slowly and ruthlessly dragging every ounce of pleasure out of his body.

"That's right, good boy," the old man says, fucking him a little harder now. "You can take it."

He tries to push up into Ujiyasu's fist, but the ropes hold him fast in place. All he can do is lie there and let the old man stroke him, let those rough fingers manipulate him. With Ujiyasu's cock filling him and that hand grasping his own shaft, it feels as if his body is no longer his own. He's nothing but conquered flesh now, nothing but a plaything, and every bit of him is dancing to Ujiyasu's tune. The old man fucks him in slow, deep thrusts that shake the table beneath them, as if he's trying to grind Sun Ce into dust.

"I can't– I'm–" Sun Ce pants, shaking his head as if he can stop the pleasure building through sheer force of will. It's hard to breathe, hard to form the words. "Let me, please, I need–"

"Go on, boy." Ujiyasu tightens his grip. "Let go."

The command is all it takes. Sun Ce cries out like he's being torn to pieces, bucking and thrashing against the ropes as he comes, begging and thanking and cursing the old man with the same breath, arching and convulsing until his muscles are screaming for relief.

"Good boy," the old man says, not slowing his pace for a minute. "Good boy, let it out."

He does as he's told, crying out until his throat is raw, until the last wave of pleasure has slammed him down against the table, until it's left him limp and weak and sticky with his own come. He winces as Ujiyasu pulls out, wanting to protest, wanting to beg him not to stop, but the words won't come. He just lies there, watching through half-closed eyes as the old man sets about finishing the job. He can see Ujiyasu's gaze moving over him, across the sweat glistening on his chest, across the pools of come cooling on his ribs and stomach, across the wet muscle of his ass, spread wide open by the old man's cock. The desire in Ujiyasu's eyes makes him want it all over again, and he stares up hungrily, tilting his hips up as much as he can.

"Please…" Sun Ce murmurs, barely able to get the word out. "Please, Ujiyasu…"

The old man groans, low and deep like a lion's roar, and the heat of his come splashes against Sun Ce's skin like rain, dousing his thighs and ass and groin until he feels as if he's drowning in it. Even then it's not enough, never enough, and he's still pleading for more as the last pulse of it spatters against his skin.

"Quieten down," Ujiyasu says finally, resting his dry hand on Sun Ce's cheek. "And keep still while I untie you."

Sun Ce closes his eyes, not even trying to fight the exhaustion that sweeps over him. "Alright," he says, smiling to himself. "But hurry up, old man."


End file.
